Someone New
by Kairiangel035
Summary: When Rinoa learns about her sorceress powers, she becomes overwhelmed and runs off. Now more than anything she just wants to return home to Squall. a SquallxRinoa oneshot for my friend Alina


**Someone New**

_I can't take it anymore, I just can't. _Those were the words I kept telling myself as I ran away. I really don't know why I was running anymore, I guess I was just scared. I just kept on running until I tripped over a tree stump in the dark. Once I pushed myself of the ground, I watched as my hands healed themselves instantly. It wasn't a surprise though, considering I am a sorceress now. That's the whole reason I ran off. It was overwhelming to have that kind of power when I didn't know how to use it well. I couldn't risk hurting my friends.

Once all my cuts were healed I pushed myself back up onto my feet. "Squall?" I called out as I pushed the black hair out of my face and looked around. There was no answer. "Squall?" I called out louder this time as I started to wander around. He was chasing after me a few minutes ago, where could he have gone?

I started to mindlessly look around, hoping that I could find him easily. Sadly everything was almost pitch black. It was bad enough with it being nighttime, but there was a storm coming in on top of that which made things worse. "Squall?" I called out again, but this time a clash of thunder silenced my cry.

After that it started to rain hard, luckily I was able to use my powers as a shield from the rain. Even in the rain I kept walking. I had no idea where I was or where I was heading but I kept walking until I passed out.

My dream seemed no different then my reality. I was still mindlessly walking around, trying to find my way back or find someone I knew. I kept walking until I came across a man with short brown hair and light blue eyes, he also had a scar that ran from his forehead to his right cheek, cutting over the bridge of his nose. "Squall?" I called out as I ran towards him.

He turned to look at me as I stopped a couple feet away from him. "Rinoa?" he questioned. "Where are you?"

"What do you mean where am I? I'm right in front of you." I said as I took another step forward. I was really confused.

Squall shook his head. "This is my dream, Rinoa. In reality you ran off and I lost you. Could you tell me where you are so I can find you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know where I am, if I knew I'd tell you."

"We're running out of time Rinoa, please just tell me and I'll find you." Squall said again as his voice started to fade out.

"Squall, what's happening to you?" I asked as I ran forward to hug him, only to fly through him and end up in complete darkness by myself.

I started walking through the darkness, seeing as there was nowhere to go. It was pointless really, but what else could I do? "Are you lost child?" I heard a voice call out to me. I gasped a little and started walking faster. "You're becoming a lot like me." The voice called out. I started to run through the darkness until a figure appeared in front of me, bringing me to a stop.

"I'm nothing like you!" I yelled at her.

She just turned and smiled at me. "That's where you're wrong my child. We're one in the same. We both have powers and chose to reject our friends."

"You're wrong Ultimecia, I didn't reject my friends." I cried out.

"But you did, you were afraid of your powers and when they tried to help you, you ran away. Especially from Squall." Ultimecia laughed at me.

"Your wrong!" I screamed covering my ears as I collapsed to my knees.

She laughed more. "You know I'm right, otherwise you wouldn't be loosing it."

Tears rolled down my face and onto the black floor. I covered my ears and cried as Ultimecia's laughs grew louder.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. Once those words were spoken, the ground beneath me shattered and I was falling. I looked up and watch the little shards fall in the darkness. Falling in the darkness in a way was peaceful, I was away from Ultimecia and the pain. But on a different note, it left me feeling...empty.

When I woke up I had to cover my eyes from the blinding sun above me. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I stood up and brushed off my clothes and fixed my hair. I felt a little tired, but that was probably from the nightmares.

Luckily for me I didn't have to walk around for hours to get nowhere, I knew exactly what I needed to do. I folded my hands together and when I released them, there was a small flower pedal in them. I leaned in close to it and whispered Squalls name and it took off in the wind.

I felt a little tug on my heart and I quickly walked in the direction it was telling me to go. After a few hours, I came to the familiar town of Timber. I laughed a little when I realized I was home, but the tug kept telling me to keep walking. After another ten minutes of walking I was standing outside the gate of a mansion type house. This was home, and I was glad I was hear.

In front of the gate, there was a man with short brown hair and light blue eyes with a scar over his nose leaning against one of the concrete beams. "Squall!" I shouted as I ran into his arms. This time I didn't go through him into endless darkness. There was no Ultimecia waiting to scare me. It was just me and him.

"There you are." he said as he caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I hugged him back tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ran away like that."

"It's okay." he said gently kissing my forehead.

"I was just so scared that I might hurt you that I just ran. I wasn't thinking at all." I continued as I hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone needs some time alone once and a while." he said as he moved out of my arms and wrapped an arm around my waist as he led me though the gate.

"I guess everyone does need some time alone." I smiled.

"Rinoa?" he said. I turned to face him. "Welcome home." he smiled before he kissed my lips.

"It's good to be home." I said as I kissed him again and we walked inside together.

_Authors Note: Yay my first Final Fantasy VIII fanfic. I hope you liked it Alina, I worked hard on it ^_^_


End file.
